I made a deal, I'll keep it
by Nomannic
Summary: I made a deal with Takashi-sensei to protect Mitsukuni, to help him and teach him. I made a deal to my mother to protect my brother and sister. I made a deal with God that I won't give up. I made a deal, and I'll keep it. OC/?. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**I made a deal, I'll keep it**

**Chapter one: Enter stage left**

I stood in front of the gigantic mansion calmly, happily. Today was my first set of lessons, but… I had to work for them, pay them off. So I would basically become an 'assistant' though it sounded more like a slaves job. A dark haired boy about my age opened the door, and grinned.

"You must be Kira," he said chipperly. I nodded, bowing. He dipped his head in return.

"I'm Morinozuka Satoshi," he introduced himself. "Come in." He opened the door wide enough to let me in, and I slid past him into the large, ivory foyer. "This way please, Taka said you'd start with a trial kendo lesson, before he tested out what skills you have. He said you had graduated highschool all ready… really?"

"I graduated early. What kind of skills?"

"Uh… let's see, baking, sewing, cleaning difficult fabrics, basic medical, child-care basics, child-care experience," he began to list them off one by one as we walked through the large mansion."And with this kendo you'll be taking care of self –and others- defense, quick reflexes, and patience." I nodded. I had all of those skills mastered. It sounded like taking care of my little sister, exactly like it.

"I can assure you now, I can do all of those things reasonably well, and have a lot of practice."

"Really?"

"I live with an eight-year-old," I said simply.

"Oh. So this should be easy for you," he said with a grin. "Here we are. I wish you luck." He bowed exageratively, opening a door to a dojo for me. I thanked him and walked in. Inside stood a very tall man in a kendo uniform with dark hair, and closed eyes. He was meditating. I stopped just inside the room, got down to sitting on my knees, and bowed low, waiting patiently.

About five minutes later, he got up, and bowed as well.

"Stand," he said simply, though it really wasn't much of a command. I nodded, getting to my feet. He stood in front of me, though my head could only almost reach his collar. His chest was bare, and I gave the appropriate blush, but I could care less. I had seen men practically in the nude before. It was called a bath house, people!

"Konnichiwa, Morinozuka-sensei," I said, bowing again, though staying standing.

He nodded. Then held out a set of kendo clothing. He pointed to a room.

"There's a shower and towel."I nodded, silently hoping there was a lock, and got ready. Showering to get clean, drying off slightly, I still wanted to be slick, dried off my hands as good as I could, wrapped my chest, and put on the training robe. I walked out, and bowed again, hands pressed together in front of me, determined to use all the formalities I knew. He turned around, saw me and nodded, then got back to his meditating position from earlier, and closed his eyes.

"Meditate," he said simply. I nodded, getting down directly behind him, and closed my eyes. Sometime later, though I'm not quite sure when, I heard him stand up, and I followed suit. He turned to face me.

"Stretch," he said simply. I nodded, and followed his routine as we stretched every muscle imaginable. It was almost as relaxing as the meditation. It was also pleasingly quiet. I got the feeling this man was of little words.

"My name is Morinozuka Takashi," he said suddenly while we stretched, bowing his head. He must have forgotten to introduce himself. I shrugged it off, and bowed my head as best as I could in this stretch.

"Yakuza Kirailainne, sensei. Call me Kira."

"Mori."I nodded, taking that to be his nickname, and then we finished stretching. Once we were done, he handed me a weighted kendo stick. I figured it was so I'd be more used to the heavy weight, and would be faster when I actually had a lighter one. He grabbed his own kendo stick, and started showing formations, and began to ask questions.

"Can you make cake?" I looked over at him, to make sure I had heard him right, then smiled brightly and nodded.

"I'm pretty good at it too, if I do say so myself." He nodded.

"Can you stitch?"

"Yeah… um, cross stitch, basic stitch, blanket stitch, and a few others I can't remember the name of."

"Do you know how to wash clothing and stuffed animals and other basic fabrics and essentials?" I do believe that's the longest sentence I'll hear from him for a very long time. I grinned, realizing he was actually uncomfortable saying so much, and nodded.

"Yeah. I do the laundry at my house. And I got an eight-year-old sister and a three-year-old brother." He nodded.

"Do you have medical skills?" It was kind of creepy how every question he asked was in the same order as Satoshi, who I was betting was his younger brother, had said. I shrugged it off. Creepy tended to be my forte.

"Uh… yeah. Sorry, had to think about that one. I've got the basics down, 'cause of my siblings, and I took some extra first-aid and emergency classes when I thought about going to medical school, but that was in middleschool, so I'm pretty rusty." He nodded.

"Do you have basic child-care experience?"

I nodded. "Yep. I'm constantly watching my sis and bro, not to mention I sometimes watch the neighbors kids."

"Do you have any other self-defense experience or sports experience?"

"Yeah. I took Tae Kwon Do, Jujitsu, Brazillian Jujitsu, karate, tai chi, jijutsu, I know how to handle most guns, I can work a sword, blade, staff, dagger, and a screw driver." He looked over at me, confused, and slightly worried. "I also did track, football, and American football in school."

"Where did you…?"

"My mother was in a bad business. She taught me a bunch of stuff before I graduated school."

"Was?" I mentally kicked myself, but answered him truthfully.

"My mom passed away when I was thirteen."

"Father?"

"Skipped out on her long ago."

"Who do you live with?"

"Um… my sister and brother," I said in confusion.

"Your guardians," he elaborated. I sighed.

"Because of my moms carreer, I would be placed in incarceration, as well as my sister, and my brother would be placed in foster care, or incarceration. The last one depends on how pitying the judge is."

"Why?"

"My mom was a hitman for the Japanese mafia," I said simply, finishing up my exercise. He nodded slowly, letting it all sink in. The last one I didn't usually just tell people, but I felt like being honest with this guy. He was rich, and had his ways to know things, and I could be in trouble later on if I don't tell him now anyways. He finished up as well, and turned to face me. We bowed.

"You can shower." He said. I nodded, grabbing my pile of clothes, and ran into the bathroom. Just as I was dressing, someone called.

"Miss Yakuza?" A timid voice asked as I picked it up, still dressing.

"Hai?"

"Your daughter Saffirae got in a fight about five minutes ago. They're loading her and the boy she fought into the ambulance now, to take them to the Ohtori hospital." I cursed thoroughly in my mind, thanked the woman, and hung up. I barely had my pants buttoned and my shirt halfway on as I ran out of the changing room, stuffing the rest of it in my bag, not bothering with shoes.

"I'm so sorry but I have to go! Now!" I shouted to him, tears of fear stinging my eyes. Suddenly, a hand was on my arm, pulling me to a stop. Takashi pulled my shirt down all the way, and put the shoes on my feet.

"Where do you need to go? I can drive," he offered simply. I smiled in relief.

"The Ohtori hospital, please… thank you so much…"I whispered. He nodded, and before I could stop him, he had picked me up and was walking through the halls, and out to a waiting car. Apparently he had all ready changed. He placed me in the limo, then climbed in beside me.

"We can come back later for your bike," he said. I shook my head.

"I took the train."

"Ah."

"So um… did you decide?" I was attempting to distract myself, I knew it was obvious, I didn't care.

"Yes. Would you still like to continue with the trade?" I nodded, grinning happily.

"Thank you!" He nodded, face as stoic as ever, but his lip twitched. It was an improvement, and made me smile wider.

"Why do you need to go to the hospital…?" He asked, as we pulled by the traffic. I started tapping my feet impatiently and wringing my hands, worry eating at me.

"Saff got in a fight again…" I mumbled.

"Saff?"

"Saffirae, my sister. She got in a fight with a boy at school again. They both have to go to the hospital. Again." I groaned, putting my head in my hands. "Why does she do this to me…?" I whispered. Soon enough, we had pulled into the hospital, just behind an ambulance. I saw Saff struggling against some binds they had placed on her as they unloaded her, and a bloody, unconscious boy. Suddenly, she coughed up puke and blood. I bolted out of the car, so that I was beside her.

"Saff, it's momma. Calm down baby, momma's here," I cooed gently, brushing her hair from her face as I walked alongside the gurney and medics. I could sense Takashi following me. I sighed sadly, as they made me wait outside the trauma room. I stood at the door, staring inside as they attempted to do an ultrasound on her stomach, checking for bleeding, and then prepped her for surgery.

Takashi waited silently behind me. I wondered why he was still here, but I didn't ask. Suddenly, the schools principal walked up. She bowed deeply.

"Miss Yakuza," she said politely. I returned the bow. "Any news on your daughter?" I could feel Takashi stiffen behind me. I sighed, shaking my head as I glanced inside the room, worry eating away at me.

"They're prepping her for surgery." The teacher nodded gravely. "Which boy? D'you know why? How is he?" I asked them slowly so that she could answer. She looked at the ground as she spoke, or looked around, but never at me.

"Chikatsu Kario. Second year middle-schooler." I groaned. My eight-year-old sister, a second-grader, had gotten into a fight with an _eigth _grader. "He insulted her family name. One of the other students said he said something about the Japanese mafia." Suddenly, I didn't blame my sister so much. He had openly insulted our mother, whether the kid knew it or not. "He also insulted you on many levels, and his mother sends her apologies."

"He's a child. No apologies are needed. Kids do these things." I said simply. The teacher nodded.

"He's got a minor concussion, a broken nose, internal bleeding, a broke rib, a dislocated arm, and both ankles are broken. He's critical because of an illness he has." I wanted to curse my sister and praise her. That was a lot of damage.

"Thank you."

"Miss Yakuza… I'm sorry to say this, but this is the third time in the hospital this year. I've given her exceptions with the other ones because they had thrown the first punch, but, Miss… this has gone to far, and the school board is getting edgy. I'm afraid I have to suspend Saffirae… permanently from our school." I nodded, clenching my jaw, and with a polite bow, the teacher was gone. The minute she was gone, I moved to punch the wall, but a strong hand caught my fist. I shook it away from Takashi's grip, sunk to my knees into the floor, and bowed my head. Tears streamed down my cheeks, as I watched through my hair, them wheel my sister to the surgery room. A nurse came up to me and lead me to the waiting room.

Takashi sat down silently beside me. He seemed akward, and I couldn't withhold my wonder anymore.

"Why are you still here?" I asked.

"You need it." It was simple. Too simple.

"Elaborate."

"As part of the deal, I request that you assist me in taking care of Haninozuka Mitsukuni. He is precious too me." I nodded. I got where he was going. I protect something precious of his, and he wants to make sure I'll be allright when something happens to me.

"Takashi-sempai?" A surprised voice said. I looked up to see none other than the third son of the Ohtori. My eyes widened, I got to my feet, and I bowed deeply. "Mori, what are you doing here?" He asked. I took my seat again, staying away from the boys attention to the best of my ability. I wanted to beg him to make sure my sister was allright, but my dignity wouldn't allow for that. I would worry in my own time and on my own costs and terms.

"Her," Mori said simply, pointing to me. I blushed in embarrassment.

"And why is she here?" He directed the question to me. I kept my head lowered, eyes on the ground.

"Uh… my daughter…" It was difficult to keep the charade up in public, but I had too. I told friends, people I trusted closely she was my sister, but to others, she was my daughter.

"Aren't you a little young? You can't be older than I am."

"I'm twenty-eight, thank you."

"No you aren't," he replied simply. I groaned, annoyed, and bit my tongue to keep back a snarky remark.

Suddenly, there was singing.

"_Dontcha wish your girlfriend was hot like me, dontcha wish your_-" Before the song could continue, I flipped open my phone, blushing furiously.

"H-hello?" I stuttered. The Ohtori was watching me carefully from his position at the door.

"Mori-sempai? Isn't it time you go pick up Hunny from practice?" Mori nodded.

"I'll wait." Ohtori nodded, but didn't leave.

"**Jello, Kiki!"** a hyperactive voice exclaimed in english. **"Devvo was wonderin' when you were gonna swing by an pick 'im up for that rats fest called Parents Fair at his ol' midget-school, ya? So I told 'im I'd call ya, check up ya know, and… you at a hospital again, aren't ya? It's Sazz, ain't it? Yep. Knew it. I'll be down in a jiffy peanut butter sandwhich and a half."** Before I could even reply, the quick-tongued scott had hung up her phone. I sighed, closing it.

"Who was that…?" Ohtori asked curiously.

"My babysitter. Mori-sensei, why don't you go home? I've gotta handle all of this stuff… the paperwork, insurance, then I gotta get to Parents Day with Devvinshi, I've got work at the resteraunt, my class, and I'd hate to keep you waiting if you have to go pick someone up."

"I can take him," he suddenly offered.

"Wha'? Take who to where?"

"Your son to Parents Day," the stoic man elaborated. I was shocked, confused, glad he had caught on to my lie of parenthood, and also wary…

"I believe I am missing something," the Ohtori said in annoyance. I sighed. Great. Explaining.

"I'm working for Kashi-sensei… wait, do you mind if I call you that?" He shrugged. "And in return he's teaching me some things. It's just a deal. I'm supposed to just do what he says. Today's my first day, but my daughter got into a fight at school today, and she's in surgery right now. My babysitter was just on the phone, she's bringing my son down here and-"

Speak of the devil, and he shalt appear.

A tall red-head college student came skidding into the waiting room, panting. She set down the three-year-old on the floor, and enraptured me in a tight hug, her green eyes glistening with tears.

"Ah, Kiki, I so sorry about Sazz, she doin' allright? Did she pound that fool good? How she doin', y'know yet? Tha nurse at tha front desk was tellin' me a sec ago tha' she was in surgery 'n' I freaked and ya allright, right? I so sorry…!" She ranted in English, hugging me tighter, snuggling into my stomach. She was significantly a whole foot shorter than me.

"Breathe!" I exclaimed in japanese harshly. Suddenly, I was free of her grip, being held up by Takashi. I grinned, and patted his head.

"Thanks Kashi-sensei," he set me down and I kneeled in front of my yawning son.

"Sisi ow?" He asked sadly. I nodded, pulling him into my arms, hugging him.

"Sid?" the scott turned to me, smiling, and pointed to Takashi.

"He's cute," she said, still speaking English. She was attempting to teach Devvinshi how to speak English, even if she had a harsh accent and spoke with horrible grammar. She had taught me. I rolled my eyes at her comment, standing up, still holding Devvo.

"Sid, can you watch Devvo for the rest of the night and take care of Saffi since you don't have class? I have to work, both jobs." Devvo looked up at me.

"Mama work? Bye-bye?" he asked softly. I nodded sadly, brushing his thick black bangs out of his soft face.

"Yeah baby, mom's gotta work," I said softly, hugging him close. He broke into tears, hugging me close and refusing to let go.

"Uh… Kashi-sensei?" Mori moved his eyes from Devvo to me. The Ohtori had disappeared. "What do you need from me today?"

"Just to meet Mitsukuni." I nodded.

"Can I bring Devvo?" He nodded. "Never mind Sid, you're off duty. Just take care of Saffi, I'll be back later, 'kay? Let me know if you have any news." She saluted me, standing at attention.

"Aye aye, el capitaine!" she exclaimed. I sweatdropped, but shrugged it off. Devvo's eyes were starting to droop.

"Shall we go?" I asked Mori. He nodded, and turned to leave, me trailing behind him, when the Ohtori appeared in front of us.

"Yakuza Saffirae will be unconscious for atleast the next twelve hours, as well as having to remain in the hospital for a month, not including rehab afterwards," he announced.

"What?!" I exclaimed, fear in my eyes. Devvo whimpered, holding me tighter. I shushed him, rocking him lightly.

"I am not repeating myself. She needs rehab because she broke a leg and a shoulder, the shoulder from falling off the gurney." I wanted to smack myself. That was so like her… ugh… And she had gotten so hurt… I suddenly felt dizzy and sick to my stomach… not to mention how was I going to pay for all of that? I felt a steadying hand on my shoulder.

"Arigatou, sensei…" I murmured, shrugging off his hand. "Sid?" She looked at me sadly. Me and Sid had been friends for a long time. She had also been a close friend of my mother. "You can go home. I'll be back in time to be with her."

"I wish you the best luck for with your brother and sister," the Ohtori said before mysteriously disappearing.

It took a moment for it to sink in.

…

HOW DID HE KNOW THAT?!!

I took a deep breath, calming myself, and got in the limo beside Takashi, setting a sleeping Devvo down in my lap and buckling myself in. I watched Sidheag (pronounced: SHEE – ak) get in her car as we drove out of the parking lot.

Sometime, I don't know when, I had fallen asleep on the drive. Eventually, though, we reached our destination. I woke up to Takashi shaking my shoulder. We climbed out of the car in front of a large martial arts institute. The best one in all of south-east japan.

I wanted to faint. It had been my dream for a long time to attend this school and learn from the masters, the best of the best… to combine my techniques… to TEACH here…

Suddenly, in his sleep, Devvo gave a harsh yank to a lock of my hair, pulling me quite literally from my thoughts. I sighed, gently freeing his hand, and followed Takashi inside. Sitting on the front steps eating a piece of cake was an adorable, blonde child. I smiled pleasantly at him. He jumped up, hugging Takashi.

"TAKASHI!! YOU'RE ALLRIGHT!!" He exclaimed. Takashi frowned sadly, looking down as he hugged the boy who I presumed was Mitsukuni.

"I'm sorry," Takashi said softly. I cleared my throat, and bowed as best as I could with a sleeping child in my arms.

"Don't apologize sensei, it was my fault… I presume you are Mitsukuni-samma?" When he nodded, I 'bowed' again. "A pleasure. I apologize for holding up Kashi-sensei." He grinned.

"It's allright, right, Takashi? I'm sure you were doing something nice." Takashi gave a tender smile to the boy. I grinned. They were clearly precious to eachother, as Takashi ruffled Mitsukuni's hair, and he hugged him. He then bounced in front of me.

"You can call me Hunny! Takashi, who is she…?" He asked suddenly, turning to look at the kendo master behind him. I winced. I hope he doesn't wake up Devvo.

"Mitsukuni, keep your voice down." He smiled sadly up at me and whispered an apology, looking at Devvo with a smile.

"I'm Yakuza Kiralainne. I'm Kashi-sensei's and your's… assistant?" I said. I didn't quite know what to call the job. It was pretty much servitude. "Well, servant fits better actually." Mori frowned, but I shrugged it off. Hunny frowned. I sighed. "I made a deal with Kashi-sensei, so I get a fair trade." Because, on top of learning kendo, I would be earning small wages. Small, but they were extra wages.

"Who is he?" Hunny asked. I figured Takashi didn't want me to lie to him, so I answered truthfully.

"This is Devvinshi, my little brother. He's three." Hunny grinned.

"Does he like cake?" I shook my head.

"No. He doesn't eat sweet things. I, on the other hand, love cake like it's family." Hunny grinned.

"I have a feeling we're gonna be friends, Kiki-chan!"

And that is how I was introduced to the three people who would affect my life more than any other had before. How I came to meet the first members of the Host Club. How I came to healing my past, and building a future for me and my siblings.


	2. Chapter 2

After Takashi had dropped off Hunny-samma, he turned to me.

"Where are we going?" he asked softly. I sighed, rubbing my temples. I was tired, I was supposed to work until three at the bar… but Devvo had parents night… Then it hit me. He'd said "we"… that's right! I wanted to smack myself. I had forgotten Takashi had offered to take Devvo to parents night.

"Oh, um… his school's the Ashford Academy preschool…" He nodded.

"Your work?" My eyes widened. I did not want him knowing where I worked. Of course, I was just a waitress… but that didn't mean it wasn't a bad place for any human being to work at. I didn't really get my logic where it was okay for him to know my mom was a dead hitman for the Yakuza Mafia, but not for him too know I worked at a strip club as a waitres, so I just ignored my obviously impaired judgement.

"Um, uh… You can drop me off at the downtown library, kudasai." I lowered my head, hiding my embaressed flush and my scared features. Please don't let him ask more… He nodded. "Arigatou gozaimasu…" I murmured. He glanced at me before nodding at the driver. Within a few minutes of silence, we pulled to a stop in front of the library. I thanked him and the driver fully and respectfully before I climbed out of the car, making sure Devvo was safely wrapped in a seatbelt. As I shut the door, I would have sworn Takashi wrapped an arm around the toddler as my brother snuggled into him. I smiled, contenting myself with this thought that my brother was safe, before I moved to thinking over how I was going to handle Saff.

I started the five block walk to my work, pulling my hood up over my head, as I watched the sun going down over Mount Fuji. I had to file an insurance claim later, search for another school that would accept her, apply for the beneficial free counseling again, check up on her in the hospital tomorrow… and still manage to pay the bills. I suddenly wanted to cry, but I knew it wouldn't do any good, so I sucked it up, and walked up to the bouncer. He grinned, sizing me up as usual.

"Killa," he said with his distinct American accent. I wanted to curse him for it. David liked to remind me how my nickname "Kira" was the katakana word for "killer". I glared at him.

"Just let me in, Goliath." He laughed raciously before opening the door, not making an attempt to hide his ogling as he let me inside the dark back room. Through the second door I could smell the bar. Sex, drugs, alchohal and puke. Dust floated around the small room I was in, the loud music and hollering on the other side of the door and wall making the floor tremble with the bass tone. I walked down the hall to the locker rooms, and got in my uniform. A slutty skirt and button-up top. Inside my locker was also fishnets and skates. A post-it pinned to them told me that tonight's theme was 80's. Great. An image of a drunken man pushing me over in the skates flashed through my mind I groaned.

Just then, another waitress walked in.

"Hello, Kira," she cried, grinning at me. I smiled softly.

"Hello Mona," I said politely. She smiled wider, ran up, and hugged me, making me drop the skates.

"Oh Kami, I'm so sorry Kira, I really didn't-" I cut her off before she could go on one of her famous rants.

"Don't worry, gaki. It's fine." She flushed, pouting at me as I used her nickname.

"I'm not a kid!" she said stubbornly. I grinned, ruffled her hair, and picked up my skates.

"Sure you aren't."

And the night went on as usual, I got hollered at, pushed around, and treated like trash while I served horny drunken fools till three am and I was ready to pass out or shoot somebody.

Just as I stumbled out the door, tired, I realized that Takashi didn't know where to take Devvo after the parents night thing. I shouted a curse word, and David quirked a brow.

"Everything all right, gal?" He asked. I groaned.

"No, no it's not. My life just got significantly more fucked," I growled before walking out of the alley and down towards the library.

It was dark at three am in the middle of the city and the creeps were out. I pulled my backpack tighter over my shoulders and buckled the middle strap, and then slipped into a back alleyway. I felt the normal paranoia of being followed like I always did, and just like usual, I strapped my dagger hilt to the insides of my wrists. I ruffled my hair and smeared my makeup to make me look worse, and pulled out my shirt enough that I seemed flat-chested.

I then continued the short walk to my home, walking slightly slumped. I didn't want to get attacked, but I found it impossible to focus on anything other than how Devvo was doing. He was probably scared. He still slept in bed with me because he was afraid of the dark…

Devvo had been home with my mom while me and Saff were at school the night she had been "laid off" by the Yakuza. The four-month-old had seen his mom die, and he still had nightmares about it, despite how those craptards on TV said it was impossible for him to remember it.

Once I reached my apartment, and began digging around in my pockets for my key, Sid, who also happened to be my neighbor, opened her door.

"Jel- ya look like ya rolled in goat crap, Kiki," was the first thing she said to me. "I taking it ya worked late tonight at that twitfish joint?" I rolled my eyes good naturely and nodded. "Well, that Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome came earlier ta give me Devvo. He's dancing with all those pretty girls up in dreamland righ' now, ya wanna me take him tonight?" I gave a grateful nod.

"Thank you so much, Sid. I can't thank you enough… As soon as this job starts working out, I'll be able to start paying-" She held up a hand, a glare prominent on her features.

"Shut zee hell up, Kiki. I tell ya time and time again, ya don't pay. I owe it ta yer momma, gotcha?" I smiled sadly, and nodded. She embraced me warmly. "Now go count yer sheeps, I'll take Devvo ta school tamorrow, and you get some shut eye before yer first day at the snotfest."

I didn't object, instead, I unlocked my apartment, shut the door, and collapsed in a tired heap on the couch I called my bed.

**X.x.X.x.X**

When morning came, I stumbled to my feet, shut the curtains to block the sunlight, and went in search of a glass of water. I made my lunch before I got dressed, pulled my backpack back over my shoulders, and left the apartment as I checked my phone messages.

"**Jello, iz Sid here, just tellin' ya Devvo's at school. Adios."** Deleted.

"**Hello miss Yakuza, this is your daughters current doctor. She's awoken and is proving difficult, and I'd like to talk to you about the matter of paying her expenses as well as arranging physical therapy. I hope you have a good day, and you can reach me at-"** Saved.

I sighed, taking a seat on a park bench in the local Sakura park. I then commenced to leaving a message at the insurance company, and just as I hung up, my phone began to ring. I answered.

"Moshi moshi, Yakuza Kira speaking," I said politely.

"Hello Kiki-chan!!" I grinned slightly. Hunny.

"Good morning Hunny-samma," I said, trying not to laugh for what reason I don't know.

"Ah, don't call me that!" he whined.

"Hunny-samma," I said, as if scolding him. I could practically hear him pouting on the other end.

"Fine. Takashi wants too know where you are so we can pick you up and go see your sister!" I smiled. How thoughtful.

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Hunny-samma. I'm at the Sakura Park by the downtown library. Please tell Kashi-sensei thank you for me."

"Hai!" And before I could say anymore, the hyperactive blonde had hung up. I rolled my eyes, before relaxing into the bench, and taking out some of my billing and balancing things. It would be at least a half hour until they could pick me up.

When they did arrive, I packed everything up, and rushed up to the car. I bowed before getting in.

"Gomen nasai, Kashi-sensei, Hunny-samma. Arigatou gozaimasu for picking me up," I said hurriedly as I buckled up. Takashi nodded and Hunny grinned, giving me a thumbs up.

"Cake?" he offered. I smiled, graciously taking a piece to nibble on for the ride to the hospital. I could all ready tell it would be an eventful day.


End file.
